To Save A Life
by FaithofFeathers
Summary: Garnet, a young woman working for a Dark Lord follower, is sent to spy on Severus Snape. Will she follow through as planned, or gain something greater along the way? SS/OC
1. The Calling

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters, sadly. This, however, is my own original work.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Calling**

* * *

She held his hand as he exhaled his final breath. A white shadow fell over his blue eyes. 74 years old. Alfred Scriven. The 43rd one.

He was a small, slender man, grey in all aspects. A former spy for the Ministry of Magic, he had told her many stories in the last days. He told her of love, life, and, of course, magic. Their final conversation had been one that she would never forget.

* * *

"Have you loved someone?" He smiled up at her.

"I loved my parents very much."

"You know that's not what I mean." He waved his finger at her.

"No, I suppose I haven't." She straightened her mouth.

"Find someone who challenges you, who pushes you to be all you can be. Never give your heart away unless you're willing to lose it to someone else, forever." His eyes had twinkled.

"Do you really believe in that?" She raised an eyebrow. "Soulmates? Loving someone forever?"

"I've done it." He smiled.

* * *

She had slowly poisoned him, all the while using potions to him comfortable. She removed her hat, and grabbed the wizard's hand one last time. "Speed of Merlin." She whispered, and stole a tear from his eye. She tossed her gloves in the garbage and took one last look at the man she killed.

She closed the door behind her and picked up the phone from the wall outside. "It's done."

"Did you get what we needed?" A voice on the other end demanded.

"I have the recordings and the tear." She sighed.

"Place them in the envelope located on the desk."

"Anything else?"

"That will be all, Agent Linwood. Proceed to the apparition chamber."

She silently nodded, hanging up the phone. A buzzing sound indicated that she enter the chamber. She closed her eyes and opened them to find herself home. She sighed as the stuffy smell of the apartment filled her nostrils. She pulled a picture from her pocket, the one of Scriven that Maz had given her upon assignment, and placed it in a box with 42 others. She steeped a cup of earl grey and sat in her blue chair, numb. "You made this choice, Garnet." She reminded herself. Eventually, after finishing her tea, she retired to bed.

* * *

At four-o-clock in the morning, she was awoken by a bright light. In an attempt to block it, she pulled the covers over her head.

"Agent Linwood." A voice spoke from the other side of her bedroom. When she failed to answer, it called out louder. "Agent Linwood." Was this a dream, or was she hearing Maz's voice? The covers were suddenly pulled from her head. "Agent Linwood." The light filled her eyes.

She sat up, embarrassed. She pulled the covers over her chest, and peered at the clock. Rubbing her eyes, she finally responded. "Yes?"

"You are being sent on a new assignment. You will pack anything you should need for a long-term trip. Evander will stay and help you. Apparate to headquarters in ninety minutes." He got closer to her and squeezed her jaw between his thumb and forefinger. "Do not be late." With that, he disappeared.

Garnet looked over at the short grey-haired man that stood before her with tired eyes. "Five sets of black robes. Leave out another set, and the black and brown boots. I'll start with a shower." She stated.

* * *

Eighty-eight minutes later, she stood across the room from Evander, sighing. "This couldn't have waited until morning?"

"Afraid not, miss. You are to begin apparating now.." He smiled, his mustache curling with his mouth.

Garnet closed her eyes and concentrated, changing the room around her. Its lack of warmth gave her chills.

"Agent Linwood, glad to see you on time." Maz looked at his watch as he spoke. "Please, sit down." She took a seat across the glass table from Maz. "I'm sure you're wondering what I'm asking of you this time." She nodded curtly. "I have quite the task for you. One that cannot end in failure." He slid a folder across the table to her and clicked a button in his hand, turning on a projector screen. A picture of a man appeared on the screen. His clothes were dark, his eyes were dark, and his hair was as black as coal. Garnet was especially taken aback by the blackness that radiated from his eyes.

"That's.."

"Severus Snape." Maz interrupted her.

"I'm going to kill.."

"No. Not yet." Maz smirked at the idea. "As you well know, Snape is a Death Eater and loyal follower of the Dark Lord. He is also the professor of potions at Hogwarts and is severely trusted by Albus Dumbledore. This is of great advantage to the Dark Lord, as it gives him some control inside the Ministry."

"So.." Garnet raised an eyebrow.

"Severus is intelligent. Too intelligent. I question his loyalty." Maz smirked. "There is something off about him. If I could expose any sign of his disloyalty to the Dark Lord.." He trailed off, holding a fist in the air. "That would make me very valuable to him. I could even become the Dark Lord's right hand man."

Garnet opened her mouth to speak, but Maz moved in closer and violently clenched her arm in his hand. "Your assignment is to get on the inside. Spy on him. Gather all of the information you can. You will begin this school year as his potions apprentice. All of the details are in the folder and your information has already been sent to and confirmed with Hogwarts."

She scanned the front page in the folder."Maz..all of this information about me is accurate." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow once again.

"Exactly. You will keep a voice journal of your findings. You will be thorough and secretive. No one is to know your true motives." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Additionally, there will be no way for us to safely and discreetly communicate with you while you're there. You will receive disguised letters asking you to meet your uncle in Hogsmeade. From there, you will be able to discreetly apparate back here."

"You expect me to.."

"I expect you to learn to be a potions master and gain valuable information for me while doing so." He gave a greasy smile.

She sighed and looked down at her folder before looking up at him again.

"I suggest you read up and head to Diagon Alley and collect the supplies you'll need. Your train leaves at 11:00 AM sharp. Platform 9 ¾. No doubt you know that." He apparated away before she could respond.

She scoffed and opened her folder, studying the facts in front of her. Severus Snape. Born January 9, 1960. Spinner's End. Great Britain. Half-blood. Head of Slytherin House. "Seems like the typical Dark Lord follower to me." She sighed. "Why would this greasy man be any different."

* * *

Four hours later, she arrived with her cart at King's Cross Station. She closed her eyes as she passed through the wall, and opened them to see the train on the other side. She boarded, luggage in tow, and chose a seat. Thinking she'd remain alone, she placed her feet on the seat across from her.

"Excuse me." An Irish accent boasted. "May I sit across from you?" Garnet looked up at the red-haired girl, moving her feet to the floor. "Thank you." The girl smiled and held out her hand. "Mertie."

"Garnet." She returned the smile.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around Hogwarts before." The girl shoved some jellybeans into her mouth and looked at Garnet quizzically.

"I'm not a student. I'm going to be Professor Snape's potion apprentice for this year." She smiled, attempting to conceal any sign of deceit.

"Willingly?" Mertie scoffed. Garnet kept a straight face. "Oh..Well, how old are you then?"

"Twenty-two."

"Ah, a few years since school. Did you go to Hogwarts, then?"

"No, Ilvermorny."

"Should have known by your accent." Mertie smiled. "I'm a seventh year myself. I'm guessing you'll be staying in Slytherin, then." Garnet shrugged in response. "I'm a Gryffindor. Snape hates the likes of me." Mertie smiled.

"So.." Garnet gathered her thoughts. "You asked if I willingly chose to be Snape's apprentice. Why? Is he strict?" Garnet pressed her lips into a straight line.

Mertie suppressed a laugh. "You've never met him?" Garnet shook her head. "Oh Merlin. I can't believe this. Strict?" She let out another laugh. "He's the greasiest, cruelest, and most downright rude man I've ever come into contact with. Aside from the fact that he's a brilliant potion master, I'm not sure that there is a good trait about him." Garnet gulped. "You're in for some fun, that's for sure."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey everyone, this is my first published fanfiction. I've been writing for a while, but have always been too nervous to publish anything. Now, I'm taking the leap. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. To Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: To Hogwarts**

* * *

"Ello there!" A boisterous voice bellowed through the train car. "Ello?" Garnet felt a hand shake her shoulder. She brushed the hair from her face and squinted up to see a large man. "Good morning sunshine!" The bearded man crouched down to look her in the face. "Looks like you and your friend 'ere had quite the nap. Whole train's already unloaded, 'cept you two!"

Garnet stretched her arms up and looked across the seat at Mertie, who was doing the same.

"Hello Hagrid!" Mertie yawned and stretched her arms out to give him a hug. "It's so good to see you again!" He hoisted her up in his arms and set her back down.

"I don't think we've met!" Hagrid stretched a giant hand toward Garnet. "I'm Hagrid."

"Garnet." She smiled, amused by his jolly demeanor.

"Ah, you're Snape's new apprentice, right?" His eyes grew large.

"Yes. That's right." Garnet smiled.

"Rumor has it, Snape is not looking forward to your predicament." He stared at her with a smile, which subsequently turned to a frown. "I shouldn't have said that."

Mertie suppressed a laugh and shot a glance over to an unamused Garnet.

"Well, let's get moving then. We shouldn't keep everyone else waiting. Let's grab a carriage and get over there!" Hagrid looked over to Garnet. "He's really not that bad once you get to know 'im." Garnet knew he was just trying to ease her mind, but responded with a smile anyway.

* * *

They arrived at the front walk and Garnet looked up at the castle. "Amazing." She whispered.

"Isn't it?" Mertie smiled, motioning in the direction of the doors.

They walked inside, Mertie in the lead. Garnet followed Mertie and the other students up the stairs and to a large set of doors. "This is the Great Hall, where we have meals and such." She smiled. "I'm sure you'll be sitting at the head table with all of the professors." A frown suddenly passed over Mertie's face. Before she could say anything, Garnet was surprised to hear a deep voice booming behind her.

"Already making friends with the Gryffindors, I see." Garnet whipped around to see dark robes before her. "Miss Linwood, I presume." Garnet nodded, too intimidated to let out a whisper. "Follow me and I'll show you to your chamber." He turned around and walked briskly, barely giving her time to react. She followed quickly, her calves straining to keep up. They arrived at a door and he stopped, handing her a glowing object. "Here is your key. The only ones who have access to your chamber are you, Dumbledore, and I." She took it from him.

"Thank you." She gasped for breath, smiling at him, but he didn't return the gesture.

"Miss Linwood, while you are not a student of Hogwarts, you are still being taught by me. While doing so, you are a part of the Slytherin house. Members of Slytherin do not make friends with Gryffindors..much less _students_ of Gryffindor. Do I make myself clear?" He moved closer to her, and she could feel his breath as he enunciated.

"Severus." A voice said from behind them. "Miss Linwood has every right to associate with any house she wishes to." Garnet turned to see a man with a long grey beard and half moon glasses. He smiled at her. "If you'll follow me, Miss Linwood, I'll show you to your seat for the sorting ceremony. Oh, and welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

She followed him through the castle, finally arriving back at the Great Hall. Dumbledore pulled a chair between himself and a woman in green robes. He motioned for Garnet to sit.

"Minerva McGonagall." The woman in green smiled at Garnet. "You must be the potions apprentice."

Garnet nodded. "Yes, I am." She took a nervous look at Snape, who was eyeing down the Gryffindor table.

"Don't mind him." She smiled. "He's a wonderful potions master. Difficult person much of the time, but you'll learn a lot from him."

Soon, the older students were seated, and the first years began filing in. Garnet shot a glance at the Gryffindor table, hoping to make eye contact with Mertie. The red-haired girl noticed the glance and smiled. Garnet heard a scoff to her right and looked over to see Snape rolling his eyes in her direction.

Once the students were sorted into their respective houses, dinner appeared on the tables. Garnet was hungry, but mostly pushed the food around on her plate. She was anxious for the meeting she would have to attend after dinner.

After dinner was over, however, she was surprised to see Snape sprint ahead of her. "Silence." He said pointedly at the group of Slytherin students. "Follow Astrid to your chambers. She will give you the password and tell you all you need to know about being a proper Slytherin." He pointed at a brunette girl with a beak-like nose.

"Follow me!" Her voice screeched.

"You." Snape pointed at Garnet, his eyes dark. "Follow me."

* * *

Garnet followed him to the top of a tower where he stopped in front of a large stone gargoyle. "Fizzing Whizzbees." He muttered, and the gargoyle moved aside, revealing a hidden staircase. She followed him to the top, where Dumbledore sat in a chair speaking to a phoenix.

"Ah, you've arrived. Tea?" He smiled, peering over his glasses.

"Earl grey." Snape and Garnet both said simultaneously, causing Dumbledore to raise an eyebrow.

"Of course." He retreated to the back of his office, where a steeping tea kettle sat. He returned, handing them each a cup of the liquid and motioning for them to sit.

"Now, as you're aware, Severus is the instructor you'll be shadowing this school year." He nodded toward Snape, who was watching her curiously.

"Yes, I'm quite aware." She said, unamused.

"It's not very often that we accept apprentices at Hogwarts, and even rarer that Severus accepts them." Dumbledore smiled. "However, due to your high marks at Ilvermorny and your obvious talent in potions, it would have been a great mistake to turn you away." Snape said nothing and his eyes scanned the floor. "You have a lot to learn from Severus."

Dumbledore went over school rules and guidelines for her apprenticeship for what seemed like an hour. He then looked over at Snape, who was standing in the corner, fiddling with a chess piece in his hand. "Anything to add, Severus?"

Snape turned and made eye contact with Garnet, raising goosebumps on her skin. He stood up, setting his teacup down on a table behind him. "No, and if you're done wasting my time, I need to finish preparing for tomorrow's lessons." He said rudely, whisking out of the room.

Garnet turned her gaze back to Dumbledore, who was wearing a smirk. "You will challenge him, I have no doubt about that." He got up and took Snape's cup to the sink, pouring himself some more tea.

Garnet scanned the room, spying the sorting hat on a shelf to her left. She stood up and walked over to it, sliding her fingers across its rough brim.

"Why don't you put it on?" Dumbledore said curiously. "I'm interested to know where it would place you."

Garnet smiled, grabbing the old hat and slow placing it over her head.

"Hmm.. interesting." It said aloud, squirming atop her blonde curls. "Very very interesting indeed. No doubt that you're brave. Loyal too. Cunning and creative as well. You'd shine in Gryffindor, but something tells me you don't belong there." The hat hummed for a while. "Wait.. wait.. better be.. Slytherin!" The hat sang, and Garnet quickly removed it. Stunned, she looked over at the old wizard. Lost in thought, he had a finger to his mouth.

"Curious." He smiled. "Very curious."

* * *

Garnet descended the stairs of Dumbledore's office and made her way toward her chambers. She turned the corner and met a long dark corridor. It seemed unfamiliar to her, but, unsure of another path, she continued forward. Halfway through the hall, she heard footsteps behind her. She whipped around, her wand lit. Nothing. She continued for a moment before hearing the footsteps again, louder this time. A blinding force came from her left as she began to turn around. A body threw her against the wall. Her mouth was covered by a hand and she struggled to break free.

A musky scent filled her nose as her world faded to blackness.


	3. The Sound of Silence

**Chapter 3: The Sound of Silence**

* * *

I open my eyes.

I'm six years old.

My father is sitting next to me on the couch.

He's reading to me from an old dusty book.

To Kill a Mockingbird.

I don't really understand.

I look over his shoulder at the words.

The pages are blank.

My mother is making dinner in the kitchen.

It smells like meatloaf.

My brother, Charlie, is lying on a blanket in the living room.

My dad makes a face at him and he giggles.

There is a loud banging sound.

Mom dropped a pan in the kitchen.

There's a bright light coming from the window.

It fills the entire living room.

My dad scoops me up in his arms.

My mother grabs my brother from the floor.

We run to their bedroom.

My dad puts Charlie and I in the closet.

"Hold onto your brother, Charlotte. I need you to both be very quiet and close your eyes." My dad whispers before shutting the door.

I don't close my eyes.

I put Charlie behind Mom's shoeboxes and look through the slits in the door.

My parents leave the room.

I hear the front door slam open.

I hear a spell I don't understand.

My mom screams.

"Where are they?" A familiar voice yells.

"They aren't here." My mother shouts.

"I'm only going to ask once more." The man demands.

My mom screams.

"Where are they?" He yells. "Tell me, mudblood."

He hurts her, and I hear her pain.

"I told you, they aren't here." She cries.

"Find them, boy." The familiar voice yells.

A black robe walks into my parents' bedroom.

He looks around and walks out again.

I hear my mom screaming.

He comes back in and shuts the door.

I see him coming toward the closet and crouch behind some clothes.

He opens the door slowly.

He sees me.

His hair is black.

His eyes are dark.

He looks at me.

I hear still hear my mother's screams.

I start to scream, but the black robed man covers my mouth.

"Shh."

He looks behind me at my baby brother.

He is distracted and takes his hand off my mouth.

"Please don't hurt Charlie." My voice crackles.

I begin to cry.

The black robed man picks me up.

"Maz." His voice is deep.

I recognize it too.

"Maz." He calls out again.

He turns me so that his shoulder covers my eyes.

"I could only find the girl." He stops in front of the other man.

I can hear his heavy breathing.

"There's a boy." Maz grunts.

"He isn't here." The man in black robes holds me closer.

I hear Maz begin to walk away.

"Bring her." He shouts back.

"Your brother is going to be okay." The man in black robes whispers in my ear.

I pick my head off his shoulder.

My mom and dad are on the living room floor.

They aren't moving.

"Mom!" I yell.

I kick the man in black robes hard.

He drops me.

I run to Mom and Dad.

They still don't move.

I don't understand.

The man in black robes picks me up again.

I'm crying.

He squeezes me hard.

He runs out the door.

The light is so bright.

I shut my eyes again.


End file.
